


Made For You

by witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: "Byleth, what is the meaning of this?""Were you not the one who was curious to see how I look in a dress?" Byleth asked, the corner of his lips curled up in a playful smirk. "I am simply obliging His Royal Highness."---Byleth gives the crown prince a little surprise.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 71





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading because I'm dumb but anyway this was a ko-fi commission I did eons ago for @wyrmmak on Twitter! Enjoy!

Byleth loved nights like these, when the rain came pouring down and the crack of thunder could be heard across the rolling countryside. He could almost hear the thunder pounding over the sound of his own racing heartbeat as he slipped out of his regal Enlightened One outfit and into a new outfit he had purchased: A long sleeved, ruffled maid dress with a heart on the bodice.

It was rare when he and Dimitri had time alone these days. They were busy preparing the Kingdom soldiers for their upcoming battle in Enbarr. Tomorrow was never guaranteed, not with the threat of Edelgard and her Imperial soldiers invading. Any amount of time spent alone with the crown prince could be their last. Byleth wanted to make sure those moments were special, and if that meant purchasing a custom maid dress because Dimitri saw one in a display window and jokingly said, "I wonder how that would look on you, professor?"

Well, Byleth couldn't pass up the opportunity when it struck.

So here he was, clad in fishnet stockings and a maid dress that was so short it would not cover his ass if he didn't have a slightly longer white petticoat underneath it. His black pumps made a  _ 'click-clack'  _ sound across the stone floor as he left his room and headed down the empty corridor to Dimitri's study, where the crown prince of Faerghus was waiting for him to discuss battle formations.

The moment Byleth cracked open the door and walked in, battle formations became the furthest thing from Dimitri's mind.

Byleth held back a chuckle when Dimitri shot straight up in his chair, dropping whatever it was that he had been working on seconds ago with a clatter. He retained his icy composure, strolling leisurely into the room as though he owned the place, saying, "You wished to discuss the upcoming battle, did you not?"

Dimitri was in complete shock, his eye scanning over every detail of Byleth's attire: the way the fabric hugged his curves, how the lace hem brushed against his milky thighs, how he carried himself so gracefully in heels, and the black ruffled garter on his right leg that peeked out from under the skirt with every other step he took until he had crossed the room and stopped in front of Dimitri's desk.

" _ Byleth,  _ what is the meaning of this?"

"Were you not the one who was curious to see how I look in a dress?" Byleth asked, the corner of his lips curled up in a playful smirk. "I am simply obliging His Royal Highness."

The prince thought back to that day they both strolled through the marketplace and saw the dress in the window, pristine and adorned with white silk bows around the skirt with one larger one tied under the collar. His heart froze in his chest; he clawed at his seat as if to restrain himself from reaching up and claiming the man like a feral beast. He could feel his trousers grow tighter at the very thought.

"You know I was only joking, beloved. You didn't have to…"

"But I  _ did. _ " Byleth was close enough that he could straddle the chair Dimitri was frozen in. He swung his leg over the prince's and seated himself in his lap, biting his lip when he rubbed against him and felt the growing bulge in the prince's pants.

"Byleth," Dimitri hissed at the friction, and he ground his hips up against Byleth's to chase more of it, anything to relieve his hard-on. "How long has it been since you and I were last together like this?"

"Too long, Dimitri."

The piercing crack of thunder and flash of white lightning synced perfectly with the crashing of Byleth's lips against Dimitri's. He let the blonde roll his hips up against him, but the moment he tried to reach up and touch him Byleth swiftly pinned his hands back to his sides, earning a surprised grunt from the larger man. He pulled back from the kiss to lean in his ear and murmur, "No touching, not yet. You'll be a good boy for me, won't you?"

The words  _ "good boy"  _ rolled off Byleth's tongue like smooth silk and struck Dimitri's very core. He shuddered underneath Byleth, who knew exactly which buttons to press to make Dimitri slowly come undone.

"Yes," he groaned, his chest heaving against Byleth's as he willed himself to grip the chair instead of his beautifully toned thighs, as tempting as it was to rip open the stockings and ravish him with kisses. "I want to be good."

"You needed this, did you not?" Byleth rolled his hips down harder, his hands leaving Dimitri's arms to undo the bow tied around his neck. Dimitri's eye widened as he watched Byleth take hold of his hands once more and tie them behind his back with the ribbon. "Do not fret, I will take care of you tonight. Is this okay?"

Dimitri nodded vigorously, leaning forward slightly to rest his forehead against Byleth's. "This is more than okay, beloved."

"Good."

Though it hardly counted as praise, Dimitri still flushed; Byleth could feel the larger man's heart racing. He flashed a wicked grin at the prince before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, rolling his hips down against the noticeable bulge in Dimitri's trousers. His hands crept slowly from Dimitri's bound wrists up to his long, wild strands of blond hair and tugged down hard, catching him by surprise. Dimitri reflexively jerked back but before he could protest, any sound he was about to make was quickly replaced by a moan from Byleth claiming his neck with his teeth.

Byleth continued to roll his hips as he slowly sucked and nipped at the skin until he left small bruises that Dimitri could only hope his collar would be able to cover in the morning. "Byleth-" Dimitri began to moan, but the professor cut him off by biting down at the junction between his neck and shoulder. " _ Hah-..." _

Byleth peppered his neck with soft kisses to soothe the dull pain that the bruises caused. He stilled his hips so he could focus on unbuttoning the royal blue dress shirt Dimitri had on. The prince watched Byleth slowly unfasten each button with his teeth, rolling the little silver pieces on his tongue for just a second longer than necessary. He kept his eyes on Dimitri the entire time, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the sight of his lover coming undone because of him. Once he removed the last button he kissed his way back up Dimitri's chest, slipping a cool hand under the shirt to massage one of his nipples while he sucked the other one. Dimitri tossed his head back and bit his lip to fight back a loud groan, his wrists straining against their bonds. If he really wanted to he could easily break free, but he loved the way Byleth could bring him to the edge and just as quickly pull him back, ebbing and flowing between rough, passionate biting and gentle, soft kissing. Giving his trust, his body, and his heart up to Byleth to do as he pleased felt like second nature at this point, for he knew he could trust that he would never leave or let go of him. He always took care of him.

"Byleth…" he whimpered, his voice strained from the older man's ministrations. "Please, I need more. I beg of you… please touch me."

"I already am touching you," Byleth teased, feigning innocence with a smile as he gave Dimitri's nipple a hard tug, causing him to hiss and choke on his words.

" _ Haah- _ ... Damn it, you know what I mean," he growled, narrowing his eye.

Byleth chuckled. "I haven't the slightest idea, love. Go on, use your words."

"Byleth, I need you to touch my-" Byleth cut him off by tugging harder on his nipple and licking the unattended bud, making him gasp and quiver underneath him. " _ Fuck,  _ Byleth! It feels s-so…"

"It feels good, yes?" Byleth leaned up to whisper in his ear, nipping his earlobe just to relish the desperate cries that fell from Dimitri's lips. "I bet you don't even need me to touch your cock. You could cum from this alone, couldn't you?"

The prince could feel each word go straight to his dick; he was so wound up even the slightest touch or breeze felt like an electric shock to his body. He was close, so shamelessly close but it still wasn't enough. He shook his head, crying out, "N-no, I need your touch Byleth. I need you to touch my cock and make me cum,  _ please. _ "

Satisfied with his answer, Byleth pressed a searing kiss to Dimitri's lips and rolled his hips against his crotch once more, making the prince see stars. "I have something better in mind. Patience has its own reward, and you have been so good and patient for me love." He casually slipped off Dimitri's lap and dropped down to his knees, making quick work of undoing Dimitri's belt buckle and freeing his thick, throbbing cock. He licked the underside of the shaft, catching the precum that dribbled down the side before wrapping his lips around the swollen head, pumping what he could not swallow with his fist. It was all Dimitri could do not to buck wildly up into Byleth's mouth and fuck his throat. It was far more rewarding to let Byleth use him as he pleased, and worth being able to hear every grunt and cry of pleasure that escaped from his professor's throat as he bobbed his head up and down his cock.

A few more hard strokes of his hand were all it took for Dimitri to finally be driven over the edge. He cried out, "Byleth!" And that was the man's cue to pull his lips off Dimitri's cock and stroke him until he spent himself all over Byleth's face and tongue. The professor licked up the thick ropes of cum that fell on his mouth, panting, "Good boy."

It was then that Dimitri realized Byleth had a hand under his maid dress, and it was moving furiously between his legs while Dimitri came on his lips. Within seconds Byleth was coming too, spilling his seed onto the hardwood floor.

It took a minute for both men to collect themselves, their chests heaving from their intense orgasms. Dimitri broke the ribbon that kept his wrists tied together with a few quick twists and a  _ snap _ and help Byleth stand up again. He stood from the chairby to grab a tissue from his desk and wiped up the cum that remained on Byleth's cheeks and lashes, then kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Dimitri." Byleth smiled, rubbing his nose against the prince's and wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Was that enjoyable?"

"Oh,  _ absolutely. _ " Dimitri's chest rumbled with his low laugh, sending butterflies straight to Byleth's stomach. "I do wish you would have let me finish you, though."

"Oh, I know, but I did not want you to worry about that. I wanted tonight to be about you." Byleth was so endearing when he was modest. He looked down at the mess he made of the floor, his face flushing pink. "I-I should, ah, clean that up…"

Dimitri shook his head and pressed a kiss to Byleth's temple. "Leave it to me, love. Let me take care of you as you always do for me."

Byleth nodded and let himself fall back into Dimitri's firm embrace, finding comfort in the man's sweet kisses and reverent praises, holding him as though he were the only other being on earth, made for him to love.

There was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
